


Honeymoon

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, I don't know if this works, Random & Short, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Shaun aren't exactly a normal couple, so why would your honeymoon be normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

You tugged at the fastenings of the bracer around your arm, ensuring it was secure before flicking your wrist to check the hidden blade.

“You know, when I proposed this wasn't how I imagined our honeymoon.” Shaun's voice came through your earpiece.

You snorted. “Really? I imagined nothing but this.”

Shaun laughed. “Well, I at least thought it would be just the two of us.”

You glanced at Desmond standing next to you, who shot you a wink.

“Fair point,” you agreed as you tugged the hood of your jacket up over your head.

“Ah, you'd miss us if we didn't tag along,” Rebecca's voice sounded in your ear. “Hey, at least we're somewhere nice! Denmark is fascinating by all accounts.”

“Yes it is, however I am stuck in a safe house in Copenhagen in front of a laptop instead of exploring the city with my beautiful wife,” Shaun griped.

You couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across your face as you toyed with your wedding ring. You and Shaun had only been married for two days so hearing him refer to you as his wife instead of his fiancée made you a little giddy.

“Aw, she'll be grinning like an idiot all night now,” Desmond teased, rolling his eyes playfully at you as you shoved him.

“Shut up, Des.” You made your way carefully over to the edge of the rooftop. You and Desmond were standing on top of the Crowne Plaza Copenhagen Towers, your destination a short distance in front of you. “Rebecca, what can you tell us about the Ferring Pharmaceuticals building?”

“As you're aware it's Denmark's Templar headquarters, so the security is pretty hefty. However, there is a route in that's always fairly unguarded at around 11PM. I'm uploading the info to your cellphones now,” Rebecca replied.

“Thank God Abstergo don't have control over the cell towers here,” Desmond said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. You looked at your own, poring over the information Rebecca had sent over.

“This'll be fun,” you grumbled as you checked the route. “It'll be a challenge to get up there without being noticed.”

“You'll do it, love. You always do,” Shaun assured, making your heart flutter. His unwavering faith in you made you love him even more.

You checked your watch. “We've got some time before we need to make a move,” you said, sitting down and resting your arms on your knees as Desmond continued to walk around the rooftop.

“I'm intrigued, Shaun, what was it that you had actually planned for your honeymoon?” Rebecca asked after a moment.

“Plan A was for us to travel around for a while, visiting places that have an interesting history or are culturally significant,” Shaun replied. “We would have ended the trip by visiting Reykjavik to see the Northern Lights. I know that's something she's always wanted to do.”

You felt yourself welling up. “Oh, love, that sounds perfect. We can still do that! We have to do that!” you gushed, feeling yourself grinning like you were crazy.

“Wow, Shaun, I never knew you were such a romantic,” Desmond teased.

“I'll have you know I'm the King of Romance,” Shaun bragged.

You made a noise of agreement. “It's true. Ask Rebecca, she got all weepy when I told her how Shaun proposed to me.”

“I did not 'get all weepy', I just... OK, yes, I admit it, I cried a little bit. I couldn't help it, what he did was beautiful,” Rebecca agreed. “So if the fancy trip was plan A, what was plan B?”

“Book a hotel room for the two of us and just stay there for a week wearing as little as possible,” he commented.

You laughed as Desmond and Rebecca made loud noises of disgust.

“Hey, you asked,” Shaun remarked. “Not my fault you don't like the answer.”

You walked over to Desmond, still chuckling to yourself as Rebecca and Shaun bickered briefly in your ear before falling silent.

“So, what's the plan?” Desmond asked as you stopped next to him.

“Get in without being noticed, link up Rebecca to their server so she can work her hacking magic to get us the files we need and then get out without being noticed,” you responded. 

“Sounds simple enough, meaning it won't be,” Desmond muttered, pulling his own hood up over his head.

You clapped your hand on his shoulder. “Have some faith, Des. You're with me and I am, quite frankly, awesome.” You gave him a cocky grin before checking your watch. “Right, time to move. Everyone ready?”

Desmond nodded. “As I'll ever be.”

“Ready and raring to go,” Rebecca quipped.

“All set here,” Shaun confirmed.

“Alright. Let's roll.”


End file.
